Friendship at its Prime
by GreekGirl00000
Summary: So this is my first fan fic, I am really scared about it and I really hope you like it. I added two new characters. but I should probably mention that this story has magic in it, and the people are half-bloods. yeah that is pretty much it, and please review. Thank1
1. Just the begining

**This a Percy fan Fiction (obviously) I have added two new characters Barrett and Selena. if you would like to know their descriptions you can just review it and I will post it in the next chapter. I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I want to know if people like it.**

Percy's POV

"Wake up!" Shouted my mom. I grouned it was the first day back to school, yay. I threw on a shirt and sleepily tumbled down stairs. i smelled bacon and pancakes. My favorites! I grabed a few and my phone from the cofee table and started to eat.

I had two texts and a voicemail. The first text was from Barrett. I had met him this summer, and i found out he has been going to Good-High for the past 3 years. It said 'hi i will see you at school tomorrow, Camp half-blood was fun and i cant eait for next summer' i was aware of my mom saying something about cmp half-blood but i ignored it. Th next text was from Leo 'hey want a ride to school in my truck tomorrow?' I replied yes. The voicemail was from my girlfriend Annabeth. "Hey see you at school tomorrow! Cant wait!" I smiled, but i was anticipating tomorrow because i would see her i had come back from camp half-blood yesterday and i was really tired.

I heard a honk outside a few minutes later. i mumbled a good-bye and started to the door. My mom leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I ran down the fire-escape to our apartment and out to Leo in his truck. That rusty old thing squeaked as a Climbed in. We headed to Annabeth's house that her father, stepmom, and step brothers lived in. i was glad for her. She hadnt gone to camp half-blood this summer because she was mending her realtionship with her family. She walked out and said "Hey sea-weed brain!"

"Call me that one more time and i kiss you" i growled playfully as i got out if the car.

"Okay, hey sea-" she was forced to stop as a grabbed her face and her lips met mine. I had missed her kisses. i started to tickle her and she screamed in laughter. I kissed her again, exceptthis time she kissed me. i felt her warm breath i would have been more kissy if Leo hadnt interupted us.

"Uh guys, single man here and we kinda need to get to school" Annabeth nodded but kissed me one more time before climbing into the truck.

**So guys first chapter. How was it? And be honest with reveiws please. Remember this story is magical so there will be monsters and such. But i hope everyone likes the first chapter. **


	2. Meeting finally

**Hi guys we didnt quite meet out goals for the number of reveiws but i decided to post this anyways. i thought this chapter was better than the first one and i really need some advice for the next chspter. ENJOY! **

Selena's POV

i jumped on the bis just as the doors closed. The bus driver nodded to me and kept walking. He must have Noticed the fact that this was my first year at Goode High. The bus lurched forwards and i fell onto a boys lap. I looked up and saw a boy with chestnut colored eyes and soft brown hair he constantly brushed out of the way. "hi" i stammerd "im Selena" the boy looked stunned to see me but said "hi i'm Barrett." he took my hand and i felt a jolt of electricity, as he helped me stand up properly i realized he was talking "..I met these friends last year. Their names are Percy and Annabeth who date, Piper and Jason who date, Nico, Thaliah, and Leo. i thinkyou coild hang out with us at lunch." Yeah i said dreamily.

As i climbed out of the bus Barrett told me all about Goode High and its history,..."And that concludes the Hostory of Goode High" "thanks Barrett" i smiled " but i already did research on the history of Goode High" his face fell but i quickly reassured him that it was still helpfull. As we continyed walking up the steps we shared more information. And i thought Maybe this ywar wont be so bad!

Tick Tock Tick Tock, the clock was still ticking and not ringing. I was in 5th period Greek. Lunch was nex. this might be my only chance tomake friends this year. 5minuetes till the period ende. (sigh) i started paying attention again. After all i am part greek.

Barrett's POV

1 minute till lunch! I couldnt get that girl Selena out of my head, from her perfectly tanned skin, her electric blue eyes, to her hair so blond it appeared like snow. The bell ramg and i grabbed my stuff, and quickly shoved it into nearest opend locker. I raced down the hall despite the hall moniters yelling at me to walk. When i arrived outside the Gree room everyone looked bored exept for Selena who was sitting up straight all tall answering all the questions. Even the teacher seemed bored.

When she stepped out side i knew she had seen me arrive when she said,"hi there Usain Bolt" i smiled and laughed at her silky joke. "Are you ready" i asked "yup just let me put my books in my locker" she enterd the combanation 1639471649. Wow i exclaimed, thats alot of numbers. i asked i f she was ready again, "ready" she confirmed. I extended my arm and started babbeling aboit the café. "They are a snack machine and hot pizza from Pizza Hut, and soda machine, and lots more!" She snickerd "You sound like and add for your school Café" we laughed and enterd the Café. We orders our lunch which for me cosited of Pizza with gummys on the side. Selena had yet to order lunch. I walked over to out table and saw the rest of my friends were already sittind down. "Wow you really seem to like her" exclaimed Piper! Yup i replied.

_Next on Friendship at its Prime:_

_Multiple POV again!_

_some lama drama will happen in the cafe_

_and as Barrett would say,and much much more!_

**Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that story. I put a lot of effort into it. Not to pat my self on the back but i enjoyed it. I want your ideas for what should happen in the lunch room. To make this more interesting i will answer some QAs. QAs are when u send me questions and i post the answers. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Llama Drama!

**Here we go another chapter. Maybe even longer than the last chapter. By the way, if you wouldn't mind ignoring the first chapter, it wasn't very good. I might have a harder time posting because next week we have some very important exams, so enjoy what may be the last post in a while! **

Annabeth's POV

At first i was a little bit nervous about hanging out with Selena I mean she looked like a California girl, but she seemed smart. Barrett was babbling on and on about how even the teacher had looked bored in her greek class. My boyfriend Percy looked bored out of his mind. I looked behind him and saw Reyna staring at him with wide eyes like an owl. Leo had actually fallen asleep, and Thalia looked like she was about to throw her fork at him. Only Piper was listening to him. Barrett excused himself and Left for a minute. Jason looked up at Piper and said,"How do you listen to such love talk?" "oh Jason", she replied,"its his first real crush, we have to help him a little" Jason signed just as Barrett returned. "Now, let me tell you about how we met...

I saw the biggest jock in school walk up to her, Octavian. He was bad news, he slept with girls and then never answered their texts or calls and left them heartbroken. While i admit he was somewhat cite i still disliked him. I stood up, but Thalia pulled me back down," i wanna see how she handles this" i peered closer and saw he was talking. Selena started filling her cup at the soda machine as Octavian finished talking, Selena looked like she was considering something. Then out of no where she poured her lemonade in his face. She tried yo walk away but i grabbed her and pulled her back. Qt this point Thalia and i stood up and walked over.

I carried a bottle of water and Thalia carried her punch. We walked up behind him but he must have heard us coming because as we threw our water at him he ducked and it hit Selena. She yelped in surprise. We ran towards her to apologize but she ran out the door of the cafe. And up the stairs and into the bathroom. We raced up the steps after her but we heard the door click locked and a bing flopping noise boomed like a giant fish fell over.

Selena's POV

i may have forgotten to mention i'm a mermaid. When i was 6, my parents were busy so i went down to the beach (at the time i lived Florida) i would this necklace it had a shell the color of gold and blue diamond beads around the rest. The next time i touched water, i turned into a mermaid. My tail was a deep sea blue the color of the crystals on the necklace with golden flecks. I also had a gold sports bra like top. When i was a mermaid the necklace was on, but i kept it there because when Was no longer wet my clothes would come back andthe necklace would disappear. Over the years i had learned to heat water by clenching my fist, freeze water my shoving my hand forwards like how you would say stop, move water to my will by twisting my hand, and turn water into a jelly like substance by twisting both hands. I could even freeze jello so it would never melt if i twisted both hands the other direction.

As i lay on the bathroom floor i heard Barrett run up the steps outside of the bathroom. "Are you okay in there?" He asked. "Yeah just trying to dry off!" I responded. "Okay but don't be long." I clenched my fist and dried my self off faster. When the steam cleared i unlocked the door and Barrett tumbled in. "Were you leaning against the door?" I asked. "Uh maybe, but what was that hissing noise? It sounded like something was burning"he replied. "Oh that, that was nothing"

Barrett Helped me find my lunch tray and then showed me where his friends were. "Selena, this is Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, leo, Thalia, and Nico. "Hi" said Annabeth and Thalia. "We are so sorry" "yeah we didnt mean to hit you, we meant to hit that jerk" "its fine i said." The boy i thought to be Jason said one thing only,"Why are you so dry?"

**Big cliff hanger huh? Well here are some of the QAs. **

**Q:Is there a romance between Selena and Barrett? **

**A:Good question but i cant tell you. **

**Q:How did you think of this story?**

**A:Well really i have just had dreams and i have read so many books and seen so many movies your favorite parts seem to stick and then the books and movies just sorta click together in a way only you can see.**

**Q: are these new characters real people?**

**A: well yes Barrett is, Selena is supposed to be me. **

**Q: can i have a sneak peak at the next chapters?**

**A: let me think NO! **

**If you didn't get to participate on this QA, i will have other ones so be shure to share your questions!**


	4. Feelings

Hi** guys this chapter isnt as long as i would like. i forgot to save it when i turned off my computer so i had to start all over again. But anyways. I want your reveiws because sometimes my ideas aren't that good. But feel free to help me write my story. Also be shure to check out my other fan fic,"Just the begining" to find out more about this book scroll down to the bottom. **

Jason's POV

Selena looked unrealistically dry. I mean se was drenched in water, and there is no way to be perfectly dry after being drenched in water. After i said this Leo started agreeing with me,"Yeah how are you so dry?" "Oh this isn't the first time its happened, after 7 times you start learning how to get completely dry" replied Selena. Leo shrugged and ate his pizza.

Later i was sitting at in my apartment Barrett and i shared, Piper was over and we were watching TV, when the door bell rang. I paused the football game we had been watching and peered around the door. it was Selena! "If your looking for Barrett he isn't here" Piper said quickly. "well actually, its you i came to see" she replied. I was puzzled but i knew well enough not to take an interest in girl stuff. One time i did and i ended up going to the spa.

Piper's POV

i led Selena to the spare bedroom. And closed the door "whats up?" I asked. "Well as you know the Winter school dance is coming up and i was wondering.." She trailed off and whispered something. "What?" I asked she said it again louder,"how do you tell if a boy is about to ask you to go with them?" "Well for Barrett he will probably get really nervous and look down a lot, he may stammer" "thanks" she said while blushing. "No problem" i replied. I opened the door and escorted her to the door. "By" i said. I plopped down on the seat in Jason's arms. "What did she want?" He asked ,"oh nothing, she just needed some girl talk." Jason flicked the TV back on.

Barrett's POV

i saw Selena run out of the building my apartment was in as i pulled my car up. I wonder what she was doing? I walked in my apartment and found Jason and Piper watching the braves game. "What are you doing" i exclaimed. "Uh watching the Braves game" replied Jason in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you watching it with out me" i cried! I plopped down on the seat. And started to enjoy the game.

the next day at school, i realized that i hadn't found a date yet. I was going to ask Selena but i didn't think i could ask her without becoming speechless. I mean look at her, she has tanned skin with bright blond hair that looks like snow that she always wears in princess curls with electric blue eyes, i have brown eyes, brown hair, and normal skim. We were so different. No i had to find out the perfect way to ask her first. Then maybe i would ask. I looked around, i hated winter. Everything was cold and snow was so cold. I loved summer, warm air, pools, and best of all Camp Half-Blood. I love swinging a sward or a dagger

i wished Selena was a Half-Blood too, things would be so much simpler. We would be able to have this little thing that keeps us together but then again i cant think of whose daughter she would be. Not Aphrodite she is too breathtaking to beAphrodite's daughter , not Athena she was smart but too smart for Athena. I just couldn't think of any posible way for us to br together.

**my other fan fic,"Just The Begining" is a warrior fan Fic. I have to say i think it might even be better than this one. **

**but i really need your ideas and comments on all the chapters because i need help. I dont know what you all want to see in my story. But please read my other fan fic i promise you should like it. And the next chapter will be the Winter dance so if you have any ideas of what should happen just tell me!**


	5. Winter Dance

**Hello, so i am detocating this chapter to my total Fan Fic idol, AshleyDaughterofApollo, she has been so help full to me, she even taught me how to write a fan fic. She writes the BEST Fan Fics and you should totally check her out, But now... The moment you have all been waiting for... THE WINTER DANCE!**

Leo's POV

it was almost the end of the school day and the dance is later tonight. I was going as a group with a bunch of friends who couldn't get dates either. I wish my mom wouldn't make me go but i had to. Right now i was in Greek Class. It was kinda boring. I mean i am half greek, but they didn't even get the myths right. I didn't say anything because i didn't want to be those really nerdy people like Annabeth and Selena.

Lunch was in one more period and i couldn't wait. In Greek class one of the girls, asked me if i would eat with her. I was so excited nothing like this has ever happened before.

Greek had ended now and i saw Selena coming down the hall for her Greek Class, then i saw the girl i had talked to earlier. I called to her but i didn't think she heard. I headed to math and i saw Barrett walk in too.

"Hey" Barrett said.

"Hi" i replied. This was kinda like our greeting. We used it to greet each other. I sat down in my seat as the teacher started talking

"the ratio of ten men to forty men is 4:1, this means that for every 1 man, there are 4 men" i stopped listening at ratio. I started to draw a picture of our math teacher teaching a lesson while on fire. I started passing it down to the desk next to me. And soon everyone had seen it.

"Hi hi hi" a girl laughed. Mr. Strong Hammer turned around and lowered his glasses,

"miss Jessica, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class" , Mr. Strong Hammer said in that tone when the teacher doesn't really mean. Jessica slowly walked up to the front of the room and started to read what i had written

" Mr. Strong Hammer is a duty head" people started giggling.

"if the school wanted someone smart they should just hire one of the students" i groaned inside as people started giggling again.

"Even WartHogs look cuter than him, and a hippo is nicer too" Mr. Strong Hammer's face got red and i could swear i saw steam come out of his ears.

"In conclusion i hate Mr. Poopy head, or as some people call him Mr. Strong Hammer , Signed by Leo Valdez" the students burst out laughing.

"Detention" he shouted . I turned to leave but he wasn't finished,

"during the dance you will serve a 5 hour detention" i groaned but on the inside i was happy a s could be.

Piper's POV

I was going crazy, the dance was in 30 minutes (i was the president of the dance committee) I had hired a band but they had canceled. And the decorations weren't even set up yet. i was going mad. At that moment Selena and Annabeth walked in.

"Hey we got your texts, whats up?" Said Selena.

"Whats wrong, WHATS WRONG ! Whats wrong is that i have no photographer, and my band just canceled!" I yelled.

"I can take some good photos" said Annabeth

"yeah and i can sing pretty well" said Selena.

"Are you sure sure, don't you want to dance?"

"We're sure, anything to help the dance"

"Great!" I said what do you need?"

"Well me me just a camera" said Annabeth.

"For me i just need a piano or a guitar and and song requests"

"ok" great.

(12 minutes later)

Annabeth emerged from the back room wearing an ivory dress that was very simple. It had it was knee length With little beads and ruffles. Selena emerged a minute later with a blue dress the color of her eyes with little white clearish beads making it shimmer. This dress was shorter and came past her knees but longer in the back so it trailed to the floor is was sexier than Annabeth's dress but not like mine. I was wearing a simple gray dress with white polka dots and a waist band it was short but it was the only thing I could find. People were just starting to file in so Annabeth rushed to the photo taking stand. She grabbed the expensive camera and started snapping photos. Selena on the other thing looked like she was about to faint.

Selena's POV

i was so nervous, i forgot to mention to Piper that i had never sang in front of anyone but my parents. I started pacing the floor when Piper said,"better get back stage"

Back stage the tension was worse. I felt waves of tension roll through me steadily like the ocean i was about to tell Piper i wouldn't do it when Barrett walked in.

"Hey don't be nervous you'll be great"

i smiled and said,"how did you know i was nervous?"

"Well i can kinda tell, you know. Also you know i never really found a date to the dance and was gona go with Leo but he has detention" he smiled and looked down and blushed, i blushed. He said something barely audible. he swallowed but his voice was drowned out by Piper

"i know i promised i band but Selena has decided to do it instead" the curtains opend and i walked up towards the microphone.

"Hey guys, i thought to kick of the Winter dance i would do Let It Go from Disney's Frozen"

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen, its a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside"_

people started dancing and i started becoming more confident.

_"couldn't keep it in, heaven knows i tried. So let it go! Let it go! Cant hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door. Cause here i stand, and here ill stay. So let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyways."_

as time wore on i realized i never wanted this night to end. I preformed song after song till finally i introduced my last song,"hello everyone this is an original called Love For Me"

_I met you in the oddest way, it never could work out. As time wore on i fell for you, but i never really knew. You helped me up when i fell down and it really started!_

_the way that i fell for you felt like True Love, True Love! It never could be real but i love you anyways. Love For Me was like a roller coaster. You never know whats going to happen. This could have been a big reaction because love for me... Was like winter over again. You were my fire you warmed me up you warmed my heart,"_

i was interrupted as Octavian pored the bowl of punch on me. The audience gasped and i ran out out of the room and almost made it to the bathroom, when i transformed. I heard foot steps and Annabeth came around the corner.

She gasped as she saw me in my mermaid form. And looked faint. "Quick help me to the bathroom" i hissed. She nodded, still looking shocked but helped pull me into the bathroom.

Annabeth's POV

i was astounded that someone could become a mermaid. I thought monsters were the most magical but apparently not.

"I was about 5 and my parents were busy. At the time we lived in florida so i walked down the coast. washed up on the shore i found a necklace with a golden sea shell surrounded by beads that were made out of a crystal the exact same color as my eyes. Next time i touched water BAMM! I was s mermaid" my mouth fell open as she continued

"Turn on the faucet" i did as she told

"over the years i learned to do this, she made the water move towards me i gasped and she froze It. The water crashed to the floor, then she melted it into a puddle. she made the water move again it turned into a sculpture of a mermaid that looked like her. She turned it into a jelly like substance then froze it agin.

"Go on its for you, now it will never break or melt." I picked it up. i had never seen anything like it. It looked like a glass. I dropped the mermaid to the floor and ran to to the dance floor. I ran to Percy in a fright, but a giant lepord lept out from behind the curtains. People screamed and ran away. Selena came running back into the room. "I heard people scream what happend" she shrieked.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" I was about to explain but i paused. Jason looked at me expectantly, obviously expecting me to explain. I thoughts for a moment. She could see it? Percy signaled for a huddle.

"Are we going to tell her" Percy asked questionally.

"Can she actually see it?" Asked Piper. I turned my head to looke at Selena, who stared back at me expectantly.

"I dont think she is human" i said.

"She looks human" said Barrett

"but is she?" i responded.

"I say we tell her, i think we can trust her" Barrett said. Piper nodded. everyone agreed. I reluctantly did to. I didnt completly trust her but i sorta did. Percy started to explain.

"Well you obviously know about Greek Myths, they're all reall. And some of the gods havr children with mortalls"

"DUCK" shouted Thaliah. The giant lepord leaped.

"Ill explain it later!" Shouted Percy. He drew Riptide and i desperately wished for my dagger. Percy slashed and ducked. The rest of my friends ran behind the knocked over tables. Percy lept onto the leopard. The lepord rolled over and i lost sight of Percy. Thelepords tail hurtled towards me, two people screamed, and the sound of bones breaking sounded all at once.

**Wow, scary huh? Sorry for not posting in a while i have been grounded. But i have some great ideas gor the next chapter that i hope you will like. Also, i have decided that i will try to post every Sunday, so be sure to check. Okay gotta go, i hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
